Scrambled
by Goddess97
Summary: The title might change at any time. There are more categories, but these are the two main ones. Others will come in, sometimes randomly. Post-Rose/10the first few chapters, Late 10 others, with the appearance of 11 and 12 later on. Little bit of Pre-series 1, with Sherlock. Warning you now, it'll be jumping around a bit (there's a TARDIS, what can I say?). Rating may change.
1. Family

**Hi! I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story until I've finished at least one of my other stories. But I can't get this out of my head. It started out as something on tumblr, but then it sort of...progressed. So here it is, my new story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose Tyler gripped the sidebar of the hospital bed with one hand, and held the Doctor (or John Smith, at times like these)- _her_ Doctor's hand in a death grip with her other. "We can't raise them with us." She gasped, screaming out in pain as another contraction came and went. The Doctor, posing as John Smith, nodded sadly. "You would have been a wonderful mother, Rose." He told her quietly. Rose nodded and looked to the doctor, grimacing in pain. "Now!" she cried. "They're coming, they're coming now!"

"Shh," the John whispered, stroking her forehead with a cold washcloth. "Be stong, Rose. You can do this."

"If I die-" Rose began to say. John kissed her knuckles, on the verge of tears himself. "You won't die." He said firmly. "You won't, Rose. You _can't._ I won't let you." Rose gave out a short, hysterical laugh. "Won't let me? Oh that's brill." Rose screamed again. "It's time." Her doctor said, nodding to Rose, who nodded back. "If you have to leave, leave. But try to stay with me. Please." John nodded silently, staring at Rose. "Always," he said quietly. Rose screamed again, and the sound of a child's wailing joined in.

"That's the first one, Miss Tyler. The boy."

Rose leaned back, breathing heavily. "He alright?" She winced in pain. "His sister's almost ready." Rose muttered. "She should be out soon."

"Speaking of which, as long as she's still in there, why don't we talk about their future."

Rose's eyebrows scrunched together. "Excuse me?"

"Will they have a good home? A nice future?" The doctor kept standing. Rose and John glanced at each other. "We were actually thinking about putting them up for adoption." Rose admitted. "John and I...we travel around a lot- we don't have a permanent home. We don't want to raise our kids like that." The doctor nodded. "I understand. And you can change your mind up until you sign the papers."

Rose gritted her teeth. "She's coming," Rose cried. "Come on, girl." She growled. "Out you get!" She tightened her grip on the bar and John's hand, closing her eyes. With another scream and a collective sigh, the baby girl was wrapped in a blanket and handed off to a nurse to be measured.

"Miss Tyler, are you sure you want to let them up for adoption?" The doctor was ready to take the twins away from the young couple. "You can change your mind."

John stared at the little girl- HIS little girl- and met Rose's steady gaze. "Just a few years." She begged. "Let's see what the universe throws at us. If it doesn't work out, we can let go. But please, D- John. A few years."

John kissed her forehead. "Three years." He agreed.

The doctor nodded. He hadn't overseen many births, let alone twins, but he was still amazed at the health and non-complicated births of the babies. "Wonderful." He said "What will you name them?" Rose's doctor asked.

"John," Rose said immediately, then blushed. "For the boy."

"Elizabeth, for the girl." The father said, staring at the baby in his arms.

"Middle names?"

"Mickey for the boy, and Jackie for the girl." John said. Rose smiled. "My mum and my best mate." Rose leaned her head against John's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

"John Mickey Tyler born August twenty-sixth, two thousand thirteen, at eight ten in the morning. Elizabeth Jackie Tyler, born August twenty-sixth, two thousand thirteen, at eight fifteen in the morning." The doctor smiled at the little family. "Congratulations," he said, smiling. Rose grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to print out the birth certificates. And Mr. Smith, if you're not fond of hospital cafeteria food, there's a diner down the street. There's also a little hotel you can stay at."

John nodded. "Thank you. And...I didn't catch your name." The blonde doctor stopped at the door and smiled. "Victor. Victor Whale. Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

**Oohh...two fandoms already! The first one is obvious (Doctor Who). But can you tell me the third? I love reviews!**

**Elizabeth: Like you love Killian?**

Me: He's brother. I don't love him romantically.

_Nicole: Well, who else do you love?_

Katie: Liz, I thought Chiron took away your laptop.

Me: Which Liz?

Katie: What? Oh gods...Let's go by nicknames, okay? I think that will make it easier for all of us.

**Elizabeth: I am now...Tulip!**

_Nicole: Umm...Camelot._

Me: I guess...uh...Evil Panda. Oncers get it ;)

Katie: I don't need one, since I'm not going to be on here very often. Mostly to get...Ugh, I still can't remember if it's "Evil Panda" or "Tulip"!


	2. Goodbyes

**Second chapter! And of course I took a few liberties with Mrs. Watsons' name. I don't think it's mentioned anywhere (but if it is, please correct me).**

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Watson. I'm-"

"Rose Tyler, yes. You set up a little boy for adoption."

"Yes. This is my son, John. John Mickey Tyler."

Rose nudged John, her three-year-old son, to the other woman in front of them. "His father is with our daughter in the park. He hates goodbyes."

"Can't blame him." The other woman said sympathetically. She smiled at the little boy, holding out her hand. "Hi Jonny, I'm Helen."

"Go on," Rose whispered to her son. "Go to Miss Helen." John shook his head. Rose bent over and hugged the little boy. "I love you," she whispered.

"Mommy," John whimpered, clinging to his mother's business blouse. "Mama,"

"I don't know about this, Miss Tyler. Maybe I shouldn't take him." Helen Watson frowned. "He seems very attached to you." Rose smiled sadly. "He's only three; give 'im a few years, and you'll be 'Mummy'."

Mrs. Watson smiled at John. "You wanna come in?" She asked, keeping her voice soft. "I made biscuits." She coaxed. Looking up at his mother first, John went inside. Rose followed him with her eyes until he rounded the corner.

"I think it'd be best if I left now." Rose whispered. "I don't want things to be more complicated for you."

"Here's my number." Rose took a crisp, white business card from Mrs. Watson. "In case you want to check up on him."

Rose smiled. "Thank you. And good luck with John. I honestly hope he'll be one of the family from now on."

"Goodbye, Miss Tyler. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye. Try not to mention me or his father to him. It'll make it easier, I promise."

Rose turned around and left her son behind. She wiped away the tears, seeing her Doctor sitting on a bench as Elizabeth, their little girl, fed the pigeons quietly. "That was quick." He commented, noting a little redness in Rose's eyes. "Yeah," she muttered. "Nice and easy. Doctor, what do we do with Elizabeth? We can't keep her, you know that. Where do we take her?"

"I've been looking, but I'm not sure if we can get there."

"If it's possible, let's get there."

"It's basically in a different universe. Even if we could get there, we'd never see her again."

Rose held her daughter and stared into her big green eyes. "As long as she's safe," Rose said quietly. "If she's safe, then...then I- I'm fine."

The Doctor hugged Rose. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm sorry this ever happened."

"Don't say that." Rose said. "Don't you dare apologize for giving me two little miracles, and the best four years of my life. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them- I planned on it. I'm sorry I won't be able to see them grow up, but I am not sorry for having them at all."

"Let's get back to the TARDIS then." The Doctor muttered. "And get this little girl to her family."

"I hate goodbyes," Rose snuffled.

* * *

**Don't we all.**

Me: Evil Panda here. I'm not sure if I should keep Nicole (Camelot) and Elizabeth (Tulip) out, but they're pretty funny, so I guess they'll be staying. What can I say, they're practically family. Also, visitors ("guest speakers" if you will) will be in underline text. Just so you know.

**Tulip: Hey guys! Man, EP, that was actually a pretty sad chapter. I hope not all of them are like this.**

_Camelot: Oh, you should see what she has in for future chapters!_

Me: Camelot, you're not supposed to go looking through my stuff! That was private!

_Camelot: Hey, you were sleeping. Not my fault your iPod wasn't locked._

**Tulip: Cammie (because it's a long name, EP locks her iPod every night. How could you have gotten onto it?**

_Camelot: *grins* I have my ways. to readers Don't forget to review!_


	3. Adventure

**A/N: I'm getting behind in school (what, did you think I was some no-life 26-year-old? No offense to anyone who is an adult and writes fanfiction, as it will ve my hobby forever) so updates will be few. DW timeline: wibbly wobbly. OUAT timeline: Good Form-Killian's backstory.**

* * *

Rose held her daughter's hand, breathing in the salty air. "Elizabeth, sweetheart?"

"Yes Mummy?"

Rose bent down, looking into her daughter's emerald green eyes. "You're going to go live with someone else now."

"Will you visit?"

Rose shook her head. "No, honey, I can't. Daddy and I...where we are going, we can't take you with us."

"Did Jonny go live with someone else too, Mummy?"

Rose choked back a sob. "Yes. Yes, Lizzy, that's exactly what happened to Jonny. I- I'm sorry." Elizabeth Tyler, now five years old, stared solemnly at her mother. "I love you." The little girl patted her mother's head. "You be with Daddy. I'll be fine."

"O- okay." Rose took her daughter's hand. "Let's go find..." She squinted at the Doctor's scribbled handwriting. "The Joneses."

"Mummy, look, a ship!"

Rose smiled at her daughter. "I think I remember Daddy saying your new brothers were in the royal navy."

"Ship!" Elizabeth clapped her hands and giggled. Walking along the docks, Rose and Elizabeth admired the different vessels (especially the larger ones, for the royal navy).

"Excuse me, miss, can I 'elp you?"

Rose smiled at the boy. "Maybe. Do you know the Jones brothers? Liam-"

"And Killian, yes ma'am. Follow me!" The boy ran off, and Rose picked Elizabeth, determined to find the two brothers. She was a bit slow, despite all her years of running with the Doctor (but she was carrying a small child, which gave her an excuse).

The boy ran back, followed by a young teenage boy and a slightly older boy, early twenties, Rose guessed. The older on held out his hand, grinning. "I'm Liam Jones. This is my brother Killian." Liam smiled kindly at Elizabeth, who pressed her hand to his cheek. Liam was sure that the child literally GLOWED when she smiled at him.

"You're my brother." She announced, sounding too mature for a five- year- old. Killian grinned at the little girl, holding out his arms. "Can I hold her?" He asked the older woman excitedly. She nodded silently, setting the child down gently, kissing her nose. "Go on, Elizabeth." The woman whispered. She took a small box from her satchel and gave it to the girl- Elizabeth. "Remember that Mummy loves you, she will ALWAYS love you, okay?" Elizabeth threw her arms around her mother's neck and cried silently. "I love you Mummy." The child's muffled voice was thick, her throat constricted.

Killian had to look away. Why would the mother give up her child? Was there no father, no way to provide for her? He felt Liam's hand on his shoulder, and looked into his brother's warm eyes. "I promise you, Madame, Elizabeth will be very well taken care of."

The mother cast her eyes around their surroundings, and pulled a hood over her long blonde locks. She smiled fleetingly at the brothers and at her daughter before disappearing into the shadows. Elizabeth took Killian's hand tightly. "Where will I live now?" She asked. No loud crying, no fits...it was almost as of she was EXPECTING for her mother to leave. "Will I have a new mummy like Jonny?"

Killian shook his head. "No, our Mummy died when I was little. No Dad either- he left us...alone." He smiled brightly. "Let's show you your new room, okay?" For the moment, Elizabeth seemed to have forgot her mother's departure, and grinned. "Yes! And can we go see the ships too?"

Liam laughed. "You were born to be at sea, I know it! Yes, Sister dear, we will go to the ships later."

ONCE UPON A TIME

I stood at the bow of my brother's ship, 'The Jewel of the Realm', enjoying the sea spray. I was sixteen years old, and a guest on Liam's ship.

"You were born for this, little sister!" My other brother, Killian, shouted, standing at my side. I turned to him and grinned. "I've waited ten years for this day, Killian! To be on a voyage, at last!" I spun around, giggling, and was caught by my older brother. Killian smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "The sea is in your veins, Elizabeth. That much is clear."

"Sister, how are you faring so far? Not sick, I hope?"

Oh, Liam, always the jokester. "Me, seasick? You must be thinking of another Elizabeth Jones."

Liam smirked. "So it wasn't you who spent a whole trip hanging over the side of a fishing boat, emptying your stomach?"

"I was six, it was my first time on a ship! Besides, I thought we had agreed to never speak of that again."

"No, Killian agreed to never speak of it again. I wasn't on that trip."

"Captain, do we lower the sail now?"

Liam checked his watch and nodded to the man. "Yes, lower it. I want this journey over by sundown."

"Sundown?" I frowned. "Liam, where are we going?"

My brother shook his head. "Classified information. This is a special voyage, King's orders."

"Damn the king!" I shouted angrily. Several sailors gave me furtive glances. I glared at my brother.

"I am your sister, Liam. You agreed to my presence on this ship, and you will tell me what exactly is going on."

"Confidential." Liam repeated. As an afterthought, he smiled. "Don't worry, Elizabeth, it'll be a great adventure."

* * *

**I remember this episode. *bawls* My poor Killy! I STILL have mixed feelings about Pan...he was absolutely amazing (or rather, Robbie Kay was. Hm...I should ask my friend for a Robbie. But she's already getting me a Dean Winchester + Impala and a Tom Hiddleston, with a Benedict Cumberbatch later. Asking for a Robbie might be too much.**


	4. Quite the Team

**A/N: So I actuall finished this chapter a couple days ago. I actually started writing waaaay ahead, but I'm not even done with chapter 5 yet! And I'm already behind in my schoolwork, so updates will be few, with up to several weeks in between.**

* * *

4. Quite the Team

I was up above Killian and the blonde, Emma. I rolled my eyes at Killian's flirting, but decided to leave the subject alone. Besides, he was a pirate, and a man of himself. I was only his sister, who was still a child in his eyes.

I was still skeptical about my my brother's hunt for "the Crocodile", Rumplestilstkin. I knew the Dark One killed Killian's first love, Milah, but going back to Neverland, to the place HE killed Liam... I didn't think it was rational. Then again, Killian was never the rational one.

I knew I was running out of time. I didn't make any deals with Cora, the Queen of Hearts, but I had to find a way back to MY realm, before it was too late. Before my brother-

"Stop worrying." I chastised myself. "Get out of this alive, and call Dad. Worry about John later." Right. Like that would ever happen.

"See anything up there?" Killian called up. I stared up at the "floor" of the giant's home. "Yeah, casks of rum on the vine."

"Enough with the jokes, Elizabeth. Tell me when you see anything IMPORTANT."

I frowned, hanging on the vine, feeling the wind whip my hair into my face. I really should tied it up before starting the climb.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

I jerked out of my reverie. "Yes," I called down. "Just...thinking."

"Dangerous pastime, sister." I could feel Killian smirking at me. "What about?"

I paused. Should I tell him my plans to search for my brother, my father? I shook my head. "It's nothing. Let's keep going." I pulled myself up the beanstalk, moving at a faster pace. If I could find something to contact my father with, I could go back to my universe and find my brother. I don't remember when this obsession of mine started, but I was bound by some sort if tie to my brother. I was finally in the modern era, after spending so many years in the past. The universe was pulling us together, and not even an armada of Daleks could stop me from finding him.

Emma and Killian pulled up over the wall. I stood up, my thoughts still lingering on some questions I needed answered. "Emma, may I speak with you?" The blonde looked stunned, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah, sure. What about?"

"In your realm, was there ever any mention of...aliens?"

"Aliens?" Emma's eyebrows scrunched together. "Like little green dudes from Mars?"

I shook my head. "Invasions in London. Spacecrafts crashing in England."

"I'm not sure." Emma admitted. "I led an isolated life. But-" she hesitated. "There was this one man, who showed up at one of my foster homes. He just...watched me, for a bit, and then walked into a blue...box."

"What did he look like?" I asked excitedly. "Stick-uppity brown hair, blue suit, and rectangular spectacles?"

Emma frowned. "No, he had floppy brown hair, tweed jacket, and no glasses. Why?"

"He could have regenerated." I mused. "It could have been a later version of him."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"My father." I said simply. "He's a Time Lord- an alien race from a distant planet. My mother was human, though."

Emma gave me a disbelieving look. My gaze hardened. "You should understand more than anyone." I said coldly. "You are the daughter of two very important fairy tale people. I am part alien. We aren't as unalike as you may think." Emma sighed. "Okay. I'll try to wrap my head around it. But don't expect me to believe absolutely everything."

"I don't expect you to. Now, let's go find that compass before my brother makes a fool of himself."

"Too late," Emma muttered, grabbing my arm for support when the ground started to shake. "He woke the giant." I glanced over my shoulder and groaned. "Killian you twit." I growled. "You still got that sleeping powder?" Emma held up a white pouch. "Yeah." Her eyes wandered up to a statue. "I'll...climb up that, and throw it in his face."

"Killian and I can keep him occupied until you're ready."

"Thanks. Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't fall."

Emma smiled fleetingly and ran behind the giant, beginning to climb the statue. "Oi, big man!" I yelled, running up beside Killian. "Looking for someone?"

The giant turned around and kicked over another statue. "Over here, you idiot!" Killian yelled, taking the giant closer to Emma. She held up the pouch, ready to throw it.

"Hey!" Emma shouted. "Over here!" As soon as the giant turned to face her, she threw the sleeping powder into his face. He swayed from side to side, and I pulled Killian out of the way before he could get crushed.

"You're welcome." I grumbled. Killian tore his eyes away from Emma, and smiled at me. "Thank you, sister dear. I'd be dead a thousand times if it wasn't for you."

"Then you owe me lots of favors, don't you?"

"You're my sister, you can't ask for favors."

"Except that we're not actually related, so yeah. I can."

Killian smirked. "Alright, then, what do you want?"

"Your flask." He gave it to me in an instant, grinning. "I knew you'd cave sooner or later, little sister." I smiled sweetly, opening the cap. Killian's grin faded. "No!" He shouted, as I tipped the flask. "No more rum." I said firmly. "That's my favor." I turned around, putting my hands on my hips. "Now, let's go find that compass."


	5. Let It Go

**A/N: I know this is late. Hush up and read, so you can get the next chapters sooner. Oh yeah, fun fact for y'all: I've already got the next seven chapters planned out! And three very special people are introduced into the story next chapter! And if you want any hints, you might want to take a look at my tumblr: **

** .com**

**I might change my username, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time _or _Doctor Who_. If I did, I wouldn't let Moffat kill so many characters.**

* * *

_5. Let It Go_

"Killian!" I shouted. "Killian Jones, you bloody pirate! Let me go; I have to find my brother."

"Sorry." He replied. "But you're on your own."

"You promised me, since I was a little child, you would help me get back to my family. You promised that you would always be there for me." I stared into Killian's bright blue eyes. "What have you done to that boy?"

"He grew up." Killian said sharply. "It's about time you did too."

He walked away with Cora, the evil sorceress, leaving me alone with four other women in Rumplestiltskin's old cell.

Backing up a bit. After Killian found the compass, Emma chained him to a pole in the giant's palace. I found a scrying glass, and used up a small bit of regeneration energy to reactivate it. The connection was horrible, but I didn't expect a century- old artifact to work well. I did manage to talk to my father, though, and he said he'd try to find me as quickly as possible. Everything after that was all a blur. I may have blacked out for a bit.

* * *

"What's that?" Emma eyed the scrying glass, sitting down next to me on the floor of the cell. I set the sheet of tarnished bronze on my legs, running my hand over it. "It's a scrying glass." I murmured. "I used some energy to make it work, like this." Wisps of gold smoke curled around the sheet, swirling around. "Show me... Rose Tyler." I commanded it. "She's my mum." I muttered, transfixed on the screen. An image of a woman, dressed in black, crying on an older woman's shoulder, flickered to life. "Rose? Mum?" I touch the surface gingerly, staring at the young woman. Hearing her name, she whipped her head around, eyes wide. She saw me, and covered her mouth. "El- Elizabeth?"

"Hi Mummy."

Smiling, she broke away from the crowd. "Elizabeth, what- are you alright?"

"Well, if spending several hundred years helping my adopted brother get revenge counts as alright- then yeah, I'm fine. Climbed my first beanstalk, fought my first giant...lots of running, too."

Mum stared at me sadly. "I'm sorry I gave you up, Elizabeth. But your dad and I- we couldn't raise you and John like we were living. You could've been killed."

"Speaking of Dad, where is he? I just talked to him 'bout an hour ago."

Tears appeared in my mother's eyes. "You don't- he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I haven't seen your father in five years, Elizabeth. He's in a different dimension."

"Realm, you mean."

"No, realms are different. More easy to get to."

I stared at the screen blankly. "Dad- he's not... with... you?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I thought he would've told you."

"It's been over three hundred years for me, Mum. I haven't seen him since the day..."

"The day I let you go." Mum finished. "I really am sorry."

"It's fine. I- I'm just glad you're still alive. I was getting worried."

She glanced behind her shoulder, tearing up again. "I- my dad...he's dead. I wish he could've met you, just once. He would have loved you and John."

The image blanked for a moment. "Mum?"

"Eliz- John- love him!"

I heard a few garbled words before the screen went blank. Frustrated, I threw the glass against the wall, and burst into tears, glaring at the shards.

"Elizabeth? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" I screamed. "My parents gave me up when I was five, I don't know if my brother is even alive, and now I'll never get to see any if my family ever again!"

Emma's mother pulled me into her arms. Never having felt a mother's love before, I dissolved into tears. "As long as you have hope, everything will turn out all right."

As if he had been listening in, the familiar sound of the TARDIS filled the cave, slight winds pulling at my hair. Before long, a Type 40 TARDIS, disguised as a 1960's style Police Box, materialized in front of me. The door creaked open, and a tall, thin man in a brown, pinstriped suit and light brown trench coat stepped out, ruffling his hair. "Daddy!" I cried, running up to him. I hugged him tightly, fresh tears streaming down my face. "I thought you'd never come."

"Elizabeth, is that really you?"

"Hi Daddy."

"And who are your frie-" Dad stopped mid-sentence, grinning boyishly at Emma and her mum. "Snow White, it is an honor to meet you at last. And Emma, the Savior."

"Don't call me that." Emma's voice shook. "I'm no Savior."

"Ahem." Mulan stared at my father, probably thinking of ways she could kill him. Dad saluted, still grinning. "Captain Fa Mulan. It's an honor to meet you."

"Captain? I'm not-"

"Sorry." Dad said quickly. "I'm a time traveler; I often get events mixed up."

I stared at the TARDIS, smiling. "Hello old girl," I murmured, stroking the edges. "I missed you." By the hum I felt beneath my fingertips, I could tell she missed me too.

"Are you just going to leave us in here then?" Emma glared at me. "I thought you were different from him."

"I am NOT going to leave you in here." I said firmly. "I'm going to help you. You said there was squid ink in here, right?"

"Yeah, but the inkwell's empty." Aurora held up the dry inkwell. "So the Dark One lied."

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply. I had trained myself to smell magic while on Neverland; it was almost second nature to me now. I opened my eyes. "It's here, but...faint. Check every nook in the walls."

Emma pulled a rolled up sheet of parchment out of the wall. "It's my name. Over and over again." She showed it to me, and I grinned. "This is it, Emma, this is our way out!"

* * *

I hugged my dad. "Promise me you'll come right away."

"I promise I'll come as soon as I can. She's a bit old, you know."

"Liz, come on!" Emma put her hand on my shoulder. "We need to go, Liz. You'll find your dad again. It's going to be fine." She looked over her shoulder at me. "You're going to love Storybrooke."

Dad kissed my forehead. "I'll come for you soon, Elizabeth. I promise."

I hugged him tightly. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

I smiled, my throat constricting, walking backwards toward to portal. "I'll see you in Storybrooke!" I shouted, the wind pulling at my hair. Emma pushed me into the portal, and jumped in after.

* * *

I felt like an outsider in the middle of the family reunion I witnessed. I stood in the back of Mr. Gold's shop, staring fixedly at the polished, hardwood flooring. I tapped Emma's shoulder. "I'm going to find a place to stay."

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Granny's Bed and Breakfast is the only place in town, but it's really good."

"Thanks. I'll uh... I'll see you around."

"Okay. And Liz?"

I turned around, stopping in the doorway. "Yeah Emma?"

"I hope your Dad comes back soon."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Emma."

* * *

**Since you Oncers know the basic plot, I didn't feel the need to put in every detail from the show. I'll be skipping around in the Once timeline (helooo, TARDIS). And in the DW timeline as well. Warning you in advance.**


End file.
